


The "Beasts"

by Rubyrose0736



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-05 05:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyrose0736/pseuds/Rubyrose0736
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beauty and the beast AU.. Slightly different than both stories. Comments appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The older man, clearly crippled, dragged his right leg through the snow with both hands. He had lost most of the feeling on his leg a few nights ago. The frigid air surrounding him had made his trek back home extremely difficult. A harsh ice cold wind blew toward his direction, upon contact, his body heaved. His muscles sore after days of hiking instantly attempted to recoil as the sharp pain from his leg grew. He whimpered and grabbed the hem of his pant leg. He sighed heavily, preparing himself to see the carnage on his leg. Whatever was left of his leg. He was never fond of blood and the thought of the infection made him queasy. As he slowly lifted his pant leg he noted that the material was drenched in his own blood. He quickly averted his eyes toward the barren terrain attempting to keep his composure. As peaceful and as picturesque as the scene appeared, it crushed all hope of returning home. There has been no signs of life within miles. He returned his gaze back to his leg which was growing numb once again as the bitter wind hit his exposed flesh. His body and mind became benumbed as the pain eventually subsided. For once that night his body felt at peace. He slowly closed his eyes, praying his daughter was safe and warm.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Danny walked around the castle looking for Mircalla. It had become a routine. Every morning she would wake and search for the girl. The young girl was never in the same room, which made Danny's job that much harder. Danny thought back to the first night she saw the beast in human form. Danny, like every other person, grew up hearing tales of the beast locked away in the northern mansion but nothing had prepared the tall woman for the actual beast who crouched low onto the ground with yellow glossy eyes. The beasts fur was matted and dreaded as if it had never been kept. Dried blood caked over the beasts pelt and growls and whimpers burned at the back of the wild animals throat. Lost in her own thoughts of that first night in the mansion, Danny walked straight into a closed door and huffed. She despised when master closed the door of the library. She put her head down and emitted a low growl. Her hand reached for the door knob but before her hand could reach, the door opened slightly. Danny's muscles tensed, not knowing what to expect. Whatever was beyond the door had her hair raised and her inner form begging to crawl out. She suppressed the feeling knowing Master would be very displeased seeing Danny on her four paws and covered with fur. Mircalla never took kindly to dogs. She walked in and held her breath. In the corner of the room was Mircalla. Her hair tightly pulled back with a look of disdain on her face. Her jaw tensed and her eyes never left the book.

"Mircalla, you must eat... it's been at least two da-" Danny looked at Mircalla as the young girl shushed her abruptly. Danny looked down at her shoe, dug in her toe, and pushed around a couple of books to make path toward the pale girl on the couch. The werewolf used the silence to peek at Mircalla, after years under her rule she couldn't help but become entranced as she looked at the girl for the hundredth time. Her mind flashed to the first night five years ago. It had been her one year anniversary in the castle and she had finally paid off her debt to the tempered animal. She was finally permitted to leave the mansion and its surroundings and return to her family. That day, she had walked into the library to pick up a few books before making the journey home and happened to graze over a statue near the end of the library she had never seen before. She stared at the statue wondering if it was made of marble or other elements. The skin of the statue appeared to be carved and smooth. It was carved from some sort of egg shell colored marble but the hair and clothes of the sculpture were made of some sort of different matter. The jaw and muscles from the piece were carved so intricately that it made Danny wonder which goddess the portrait had been done after. As the statue shifted slightly, the tall Amazonian fell onto her back and she witnessed the sculpture come to life.  
"I figured you long gone, big red" said the Ivory goddess.  
Danny used her shoe heels to push herself back into the wall as she scrambled to rise.  
"...Master..?" Danny whispered hesitantly. She had grown accustomed to the beast and her nicknames toward Danny. Big red, Xena, amazon, mutt, forsaken mortal and plenty others. She saw the beast in a new light that day. Although striking, the beast was but a ruin of a woman.  
"Seeing as how our year is toward its end, it's only fair you call me Mircalla. As much as I enjoyed our year together, why have you not left? If you think I'm going to continue supporting you and your 6 foot stomach, you have clearly gone mad. It was bas enough you towered over me and ate everything in sight."  
Danny snapped back to reality as Mircalla set the book down and made her way toward the giantess.  
"Fine. Fetch me some food. Let's try not to kill it on the way home this time, mutt." The smaller woman said as she walked past the red head toward the door. Grabbing onto the door knob, Mircalla turned around and faced Danny...  
"And please take a shower before you enter my chambers. It's bad enough I have a dog living in my vicinity but let's attempt to be civil and wash the smell off" Mircalla's nose scrunched and before Danny was able to give a word in, the young girl vanished into thin air leaving only black fog in her wake. Danny had grown accustomed to the beasts comments, knowing she wasn't quite as evil as the fairy tale stories said she was.  
\----------------  
As soon as Danny stepped outside, her spine froze in pain. Danny grabbed her arm and twisted it backward breaking every bone she could manage. She grappled her leg and began breaking it slowly. Her hands became claws and she began shredding at her skin to unveil the bones underneath. With a crack of her flesh, blood trickled onto the pure snow. Her face twisted in agony as she continued. Her paws scraped at the bones until they shattered. Tears streamed down her eyes and her body shifted underneath. Her body bent in every way unimaginable attempting to set her bones straight until she fell forward on paws. Danny despised the process of becoming a wolf. In order to enter the process she had to break most of her bones and the pain was unbearable.Danny lunged forward as her thick black pelt covered her entire body. From her position, she was able to see Mircalla and without a thought she pushed deeper into the woods in search of an animal to present to her master.  
\-----------------  
Jack Hollis awakened to the sound of a wolf. He urged his body to move forward, to find heat and security but his limbs had frozen in place. He saw the wolf nearing and almost screamed but it seemed his vocal chords gave out under the cold weather. The wolf was taller than most and pitch black. It seemed as if the wolf sensed his fear and nuzzled his forehead. Jack stood still, hoping the wolf would pity him and move onto another victim. Instead the wolf grabbed the hem of his pants and began dragging him through the snow. The pain was intolerable and Jack found himself closing his eyes and wishing for death.  
\-----------------  
Mircalla peaked out the window toward the thick snowfall. She saw Danny's inner beast running toward the castle slowly and her face grew lines of worry. Had her dog become injured? For all her talk of enmity toward the wolf, she actually cared about her. The tall warrior had accepted Mircalla, unpleasantries and all. As Mircalla's body shifted to the form of the beast, her eyesight became heightened and she saw Xena dragging along a thin sickly man.  
"Great. The stray mutt brought home a mortal stray..." Mircalla huffed, knowing full well she couldn't allow another human into her castle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Origin of the curse

Laura Hollis was abruptly awoken by her neighbor and soon to be husband, Kirsch. In the early hours of dusk, he barged into her bedroom, nearly toppling the door over with him. He was by no means a small man. He loomed over most people in their village and after years of hard labor, his body was purely muscle. He was the villages most promised. Everyone simply adored him, including all the young women. He was polite unlike any other man, yet stronger than they. It was clear to the villagers that the two were a match. They had been best friends growing up, and they were both so immaculate and amiable. They were supposed to be in love, it was only natural, yet neither of them felt anything beside sibling love. 

\---------------  
As of late, Brody Kirsch had developed somewhat of a temper with her. To the rest of the village, he was the same loving person, but to Laura, he was bitter. The engagement had strained both of them, but Brody handled it the worst. He always considered Laura a best friend, but never a wife.

"I'm up Brody... No need for pleasantries" Laura murmured as he gripped onto her shoulders, shaking her till she woke. The smaller woman brushed off his fingers and strolled to the window, tying the curtain in attempt to let some light in. "And if i might be so bold, since we are betrothed... Let's attempt knocking some time. Wouldn't want the folks out there assuming we are intimate before our date of matrimony. We all know what a stickler you are for people's opinions." She slowly glanced toward Kirsch, hoping she had riled him up and it was evident as he attempted to control his breathing. 

"Our soon to be marriage is nothing more than a sham. Your dad has his land and mine has his money. Mine needs land and yours needs money. Let's try not to pretend that this" he gestured toward himself and her "is anything more than a business arrangement."   
The young girl anxiously turned and stared out the window. Kirsch spoke the truth and she couldn't agree more. She felt no feelings toward him, yet the words still stung. Was something wrong with her? She often wondered. It was clear Kirsch had taken to girls around town, many of these young girls had gone around saying he had been intimate with them, but with his reputation, no adults believed such rumors. Laura on the other hand never found any suitors. Plenty of men were attractive and intelligent but none she found herself drawn to. She often contemplated marrying Brody simply because there was no one else.   
"AND IF I MIGHT BE SO BOLD," Brody mocked her with her own words which quickly snapped her from any thoughts. "My name is Kirsch. You're free to call me Brody if and when we get married, for now you will have to make do"  
\----------------  
Mircalla fully shifted and leapt out the window. The broken glass clung to her skin. She positioned herself between the entrance to her castle and snarled. Her teeth were exposed and she growled as ferociously as she could. She caught sight of Danny growing closer and bellowed "He shall not enter my home, Danny."  
\------------------  
Danny pressed her hind legs to the snow attempting to slow down as quickly as possible before she collided with the beast. After 5 years, a glance at the beast still had her shivering. It's pelt was still covered with dried blood and some fresh blood as well. Danny thought of the gashes Mircalla probably acquired whilst she jumped out the window and shuddered. She noticed Mircalla still had plenty of glass dug into her fur and she couldn't help but wince at the thought of the pain despite Mircalla's lack of emotion. She silently wondered if the smaller girl felt no pain while in beast form. She came to a stop a few inches from the beast and cast her eyes downward. Despite her larger stature, she still trembled at the thought of a brawl. She was aware that Mircalla's soul was somewhere within the beast. Danny quickly howled upward and rolled into a ball, slowly shrinking in size till she transformed back into a human. "Mircalla, please. Just for a few nights. His leg, it's infected. I'm not even sure we can salvage it. We'll just treat him and I'll throw him down into the village. Please" the werewolf hated grovelling but the man was sick and would die with no medical attention. She wasn't quite sure how the curse worked on the beast, but she was aware that the beast had acquired a heart and soul. Two years after living with the beast she began to ask questions,   
"How is it possible you can shift"  
"Why do you need to consume blood"  
"Why do you not bathe in your beast form"  
"Can you get injured"  
"How long have you lived for"  
"What is your curse"  
And she received nothing but silence from the smaller girl.   
She continued questioning until one day the beast disappeared into fog and within seconds materialized again, this time holding a sheet of paper. She handed the paper over to Danny and resumed her reading.  
The paper informed Danny of a human child born in the early 12th century under the name of Millarca. The young child was raised under the powerful rule of King Coloman. The girl saw her father, the king, unite the Hungarian Crown, and during the day of this Union, her family had been massacred. She was killed and raised again as an undead. She lost her heart, soul, emotions, and all empathy. For centuries on end she terrorized villages and humans. Years of hunting down humans and draining them of blood eventually turned Millarca mad. Her mind, unable to cope, shut down randomly and often wreaked havoc on powerful people. One day, during a blackout Millarca killed an entire family, leaving the husband alive to witness the slaughter. She had ripped out the children's arms and threw them at the man huddled in the corner and laughed maniacally. She sauntered toward the man, holding the head of his wife by her hair and rolled it toward him.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH" she yelled toward him as she noticed his whispers.  
Before the vampire was aware, she was brought to her knees from an unknown pain in her chest. Unbeknownst to the vampire, the man was a powerful sorcerer by the name of William. He cursed the vampire who hunted his family. He gave her soul and heart back along with all human emotions and allowed her body to transform into a beast. Half Panther and half human to represent what she truly was all along, an animal. Until she found true love, she was stuck with the pain of knowing how many she hurt over the centuries. The moment she would experience true happiness and love the curse would be broken.   
\--------------  
Danny often wondered, once the curse was broken would Mircalla lose her soul and go back to the soulless creature she was or turn human? The curse after all was the guilt and pain of knowing what she had done, the curse was granting this undead creature a heart and soul.

She would lose her soul once the curse was broken. She would turn back into a creature of the night, not into a human. The curse was the granting of human emotions, so why after finding true happiness and love would her heart be removed? It was clear that the sorcerer was indeed very wicked. Never a moment of happiness was spared in creating such a spell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the reviews! Let me know if you guys have any questions you would like answered in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perry & Laf introduction. Slight twist.

Lafonfaine heard a loud howl and quickly grabbed the nearest clothes running toward the door. Danny only howled when in pain or when fighting and they had to be there to help her. Muttering under their breath and attempting to dress quickly, Laf stopped and took a breather before continuing their sprint toward the noise. Before they made it out of the west wing, the howling stopped. Laf paused and listened closely, wondering where Danny could be. They knew she was somewhere outside but she couldn't fathom where. They began walking toward Perry's chambers. Perry would know what to do. She was Perry after all...

\------------------  
Mircalla dispersed into fog and Danny stood there for a few seconds watching the door of the castle. She couldn't believe Mircalla let her win. Under her rule, she had never once won a battle, and to be truthful, she had hoped her first victory against the goddess would become a tale she could brag about, but this? No. The vampire gave up far too soon. 

Danny's eyes glanced toward the man bleeding into the snow and she sighed. There was no way she could drag him into the castle. She was a warrior who had plenty of strength but the man was tall. He was at least 6'5 and although his cheeks were sunken and hollow, his stomach was not. He was a meaty man, sickly, but burly nonetheless. The werewolf contemplated switching into wolf form to continue dragging the body into the castle but the transformation alone takes 10 minutes and plenty of searing pain. 

Danny began to realize she had no other options and started stretching, she hoped the transformation wouldn't hurt quite as much this time as the previous times. She blinked a few times and noticed her vision was slightly obscured. Mist clung to the air and Danny knew it was Mircalla. 

"Look, master, I know you're doing this guy enough of a favor by taking him in, but can you call Perry or Laf? He's too heavy for me in human form and I'd rather not have to turn more than once a day" Danny croaked and her voice faltered. She was hoping master wouldn't change her mind about the kindness.  
\---------------------

Mircalla sighed and materialized.  
"Well we can't all be as perfect as me, can we Xena? Clearly I have the intelligence, beauty, and now the strength?" She teased as she lifted the man with ease. If she was going to let Danny win so easily and still do her bidding, she was going to be witty in the meanwhile.  
"Let's not forget speed!" Mircalla shouted as she ran into the castle leaving a trail of mist in her wake.  
It didn't take long for the vampire to find Lafontaine right outside of Perry's chambers. Laf was sitting on the ground staring at Perry's door with their head in their hands.  
Mircalla halted and shifted the man into her left hand, cradling him like a child, and used her free hand to run her hair through Laf's hair  
"You okay there, buttercup? Have you tried knocking?"

"Yes! She won't answer or even unlock the door!" Laf whined toward Mircalla, their eyes began watering and Mircalla couldn't handle her best friend crying.

"Hey hush. Want me to break down the door? Because I will you know!"

Lafontaine smiled and chuckled slightly.

\----------------------

Lafontaine looked upward at Mircalla and laughed even more. There she was, the beast from the fairy tales. The famous vampire who hunted all of Europe's elite family at one point or another, the girl who had killed well over 10,000 people.  
There she was, cradling an oversized man and running her hands through her hair like a mother would to a child.  
"No thanks Mircalla, honestly, it's fine. She's just having a bad day. She'll let me in when she's ready... I hope" they said glumly. 

"Anyway, what's up with that dude? He doesn't look well..."  
Lafontaine quickly looked over the man. His skin was pale and there was sweat all over the mans forehead. His leg was soaked in blood and as soon as she realized it was wet blood and not the dry caked type, she scrambled to her feet nearly toppling on top of Mircalla.

"Laf, what's wrong?" Mircalla steadied Lafontaine.  
The door to Perry's room swung open and the pale ginger emerged from her room.  
"Oh fuck right I'm so sorry Perry..." Mircalla began as soon as she witnessed Perry's eyes.  
Perry stood there, and smirked slightly. She opened her mouth as if to begin a sentence and in a flash, her fangs bore down.  
Mircalla turned and disappeared into fog as soon as she saw Perry's fangs and the drop of new blood from the older man.  
Lafontaine stood there and quickly muttered "glaciatus!" Toward the curly ginger and looked down quickly. They hated casting spells on Perry but a freezing spell was necessary. Perry was connected to Mircalla and could instantly vanish to Mircalla's position and endanger the man.  
"Sweetie, must you? I'll be a good girl..." Perry gushed as she stood frozen. Her limbs were numb and Laf knew Perry couldn't help but play innocent, but using this technique on her own person, was hurtful to them. Perry was starving and she wanted human blood, they understood, but the two were dating and they wouldn't allow Perry to use her as a pawn like she did countless women before them.  
"Perry, please. Don't make this harder than it already is... I can't let you hurt him. I know you're a good person but you smelled his blood and you haven't tasted humans in years so no"  
"I said good girl, not good person, the kind who does what their lover asks of them. Just let me move!"  
"No. You've practiced self control this far. I won't let you"  
"But baby..." Perry pouted as best she could  
"I SAID NO LOLA"  
\--------------------  
Mircalla dropped the man into a spare bedroom and banged her head against the wall. She groaned as her head dented the wall and let herself fell downword. How could she be so stupid? How could she take him to Perry's chambers? She knew she was much older and could restrain herself from turning into a monster around human blood, but Perry. Poor sweet innocent Perry with a soul, she couldn't help herself around human blood.


End file.
